Przybysz
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Powiastka z elementami kryminalistycznymi w świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen. Z zakończeniem, które rozwali was totalnie i na bardzo drobne kawałeczki.


Uniwersum Gwiezdnych Wojen (c) George Lucas. Ja tylko wypożyczam postaci w celach niezarobkowych, krzywię im nieco psychikę i oddaję je z powrotem.

* * *

Powiastka z elementami kryminalistycznymi w świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen. Z zakończeniem, które rozwali was totalnie i na bardzo drobne kawałeczki.

* * *

**Przybysz**

Spod drzwi pokoju mistrza Windu sączyła się powoli ciemnoczerwona, gęsta strużka.

- Mistrzu, to... to... – Anakin nie był w stanie nawet wypowiedzieć tego słowa. Wreszcie się przemógł. – To krew...

Obi-Wan skoczył do drzwi. Otworzył je Mocą.

Posadzkę plamiła ciemnoczerwona kałuża. Czerwona ciecz spływała po ściance biurka, kapała z blatu... Na blacie leżała przewrócona karafka z resztką soku wiśniowego. Za biurkiem widać było tylko szerokie oparcie fotela.

Anakin obserwował, jak jego mistrz podbiega do fotela, odwraca go... W fotelu siedział mistrz Windu. A raczej ciało, które kiedyś było mistrzem Windu. Obi-Wan po prostu stał i patrzył. Nie był nawet w stanie się odezwać.

- Anakin... – powiedział w końcu, bardzo cicho. – Sprowadź mistrza Yodę...

...

Kanclerz Palpatine stał na tarasie Pałacu. W zadumie obserwował zachód słońca. Nie odwrócił się nawet, kiedy za sobą usłyszał bardzo ciche kroki.

- Mistrzu... – zaczął Darth Tyrannus.

Kanclerz wyprostował się.

- Zawiodłeś mnie, Dooku – oznajmił chłodno.

- Wybacz, panie.

Kanclerz pozwolił swojemu uczniowi czekać w ciszy przez kilka minut. Tak, aby miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na przemyślenie możliwych konsekwencji swojej porażki. Wreszcie odwrócił się lekko, zaledwie tyle, żeby mieć swoje ucznia w polu widzenia.

- Daję ci ostatnią szansę, Dooku. Zabij Yodę. Bez niego pokonanie Jedi będzie tylko kwestią czasu.

Z ust Dartha Tyrannusa wyrwało się ledwie zauważalne westchnienie ulgi.

- Tym razem cię nie zawiodę, panie.

- Dla twojego dobra, nie zawiedź mnie. Przyjacielu – tylko Palpatine mógł przydać słowu „przyjaciel" wydźwięku, kojarzącego się z bolesną i powolną śmiercią. Kanclerz uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kącikiem ust. – A teraz, padawanie, sądzę, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć.

- Mace Windu nie żyje, mój panie.

- Teraz nabiorą podejrzeń... Tym razem zrób to porządnie, padawanie – kanclerz skinął ręką, dając znak, że audiencja skończona.

Spokojnie wrócił do podziwiania zachodu słońca.

...

- Nad Jedi groza wisi – oznajmił mistrz Yoda zebranej Radzie.

Obi-Wan wzdrygnął się. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał, aby głos Yody brzmiał tak posępnie.

- Mistrzu? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Yoda westchnął i spojrzał na Kenobiego.

- Śledztwo podjąć musisz. Razem z padawanem twoim.

- Bezzwłocznie, mistrzu.

- Rady posiedzenie zakończone – Yoda skinął głową.

Mistrzowie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Adi Gallia, siedząca obok Yody, przez chwilę patrzyła za odchodzącym Obi-Wanem.

- Czy to nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne, aby sami zajęli się tą sprawą? Mistrzu?

Yoda zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

- Poradzić powinni sobie. Potężnymi Jedi są oni.

Gallia pokręciła głową.

- Wiem, mistrzu. Problem w tym, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, przechytrzył bez mała całą Akademię. Co oznacza, że jest przynajmniej równie potężny.

- Świadomość tego mam – Yoda zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Dobrze, Adi. Z nimi idź.

...

Anakin śnił. Była ciemność i ogień, wszędzie ogień. A później znów tylko ciemność, i głos w ciemności.

...

Yan Dooku czekał na swojego informatora. Spóźniał się... Yan pokręcił głową. Niektórzy ludzie nie znają widocznie dobrych manier. Sięgnął po kieliszek i precyzyjnym, dokładnie wymierzonym ruchem nalał z karafki czerwonego wina. We „Florian's" znali się na dobrym winie.

Zauważył ruch przy wejściu. Może nawet nie ruch, ale przeczucie, że do restauracji weszła nowa osoba. Po chwili przy jego stoliku pojawiła się otulona czarnym płaszczem postać. Odsunęła nieco kaptur, ale tak, że nadal zakrywał jej twarz. W cieniu pod kapturem na moment pojawiła się sugestia błękitu.

Dooku wstał i skłonił się lekko, wskazując przybyszowi wolne krzesło. Postać usiadła. Pod fałdami płaszcza jej sylwetka była wyraźnie kobieca.

- Witaj, moja droga... – głos Dooku nieomal ociekał uprzejmością

- Czego chcesz? – tak, pod płaszczem bez wątpienia kryła się kobieta. Poznał ją od razu, jej Moc nadal miała tą charakterystyczną, błękitną aurę.

- Dobrze wiesz, czego chcę.

Kobieta nie zareagowała.

- No no, nie damy się sprowokować, co? – Dooku uśmiechnął się ujmująco.

- Nie damy. Do rzeczy, Dooku.

- Chcę się dostać do Akademii.

- Co? Wykluczone.

- Ach. Tak myślałem. Cóż, w takim razie chyba będę zmuszony powiedzieć wszystkim o naszym spotkaniu na Aldeeranie... Na pewno zrozumieją, przecież w delegacji różne rzeczy mogą się zdarzyć... – głos Dooku przybrał odcień anielskiej niewinności.

- Zamilcz – przerwała lodowato. – Dobrze więc. Powiem ci. Ale tylko Yoda, pamiętaj. Inaczej powtórzymy część tamtego spotkania, z tą różnicą, że tym razem cię zabiję.

Dooku obdarzył rozmówczynię kolejnym ujmującym uśmiechem.

- Tylko Yoda. Stanowczo bardziej odpowiadała mi tamta wersja spotkania...

Kobieta wstała.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Są pewne okoliczności, kiedy człowiek nie myśli logicznie...

Dooku roześmiał się.

- Jedi zawsze myśli logicznie. Sądziłem, że ty powinnaś o tym wiedzieć, Adi...

- Dla ciebie „mistrzyni Gallia" – warknęła kobieta, odwracając się gwałtownie. – Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć – rzuciła, już w połowie drogi do wyjścia.

...

Gdy pięć minut później Obi-Wan Kenobi i Anakin Skywalker pojawili się we „Florian's", stolik zajmowany uprzednio przez hrabiego Dooku był już pusty.

...

_Adi._

_Odejdź. Śpię._

_Adi..._

_Idź stąd! Przecież ty nie żyjesz!_

_Adi, ja..._

_Nie żyjesz, do Sitha! To nie moja wina, że umarłeś! Mogłeś się wcześniej ze mną przynajmniej pożegnać, byłam twoją przyjaciółką, do cholery!_

_Adi!..._

_Cicho bądź, chcę skończyć, skoro już zaczęłam. Wiedziałeś, że nie wrócisz! Nie mogłam sobie z tym dać rady, o tym też wiesz! Byłam za blisko Ciemnej Strony, mogłam zabić i zająć jego miejsce albo... Ale przecież to też wiesz... Wiesz to wszystko, Qui-Gonie Jinn! A teraz odejdź!_

Nasłuchiwała przez chwilę. Miała cichą nadzieję, że jednak zostanie. Brakowało go jej, był dla niej prawie jak starszy brat. Którego nigdy nie miałaś, powiedziała sobie. Teraz też go nie masz.

Miała nadzieję, że zostanie chociaż na moment. Nie został. Posłuchał jej i odszedł.

...

Anakin śnił. Najpierw znów ten sam sen, pełen ognia. A potem śnił o Padme. Ale w tym śnie była taka ulotna, nierzeczywista...

Dopiero, gdy się obudził, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że we śnie widział tylko jej ducha.

A potem przypomniał sobie pierwszy sen, ten o ogniu. I nagle go zrozumiał.

Błyskawicznie zerwał się z łóżka. Musiał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Yodą.

Wyszedł z pokoju cicho, nie chcąc obudzić śpiącej Padme

...

Dwa cienie przemykały bezszelestnie korytarzami Akademii. Zatrzymały się dopiero pod Salą Tysiąca Fontann.

- Dalej radź sobie sam.

- Poradzę sobie. Ostatecznie spędziłem tutaj kilkanaście lat – nie było tego widać w ciemności, ale bez wątpienia hrabia Dooku uśmiechnął się. – Powiedz mi, moja droga... Jakie to uczucie zdradzać swojego mistrza?

Adi Gallia zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

- Powiedz mi, mój drogi, jakie to uczucie zabić swojego mistrza?

Czuła, że znów się uśmiechnął.

- Nie wiem, jeszcze nie próbowałem. Cóż, przez całe życie się uczymy... Do zobaczenia, moja droga – rzucił, znikając wśród cieni w korytarzu.

Adi odczekała, aż przestanie odczuwać jego obecność. Odpięła od pasa swój miecz.

- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak szybko się zobaczymy, mój drogi...

Przebiegła przez Salę Tysiąca Fontann, kierując się do kwater Yody. Krótszą drogą.

...

Anakin zastukał do drzwi kwatery Kenobiego.

- Mistrzu!!

Drzwi otworzyły się. Obi-Wan stanął w progu, jeszcze na pół przez sen próbując zarzucić na pidżamę płaszcz Jedi.

- Anakin? Czy nie powinieneś...

- Nie mamy czasu, mistrzu! Muszę porozmawiać z Yodą!

- Ale..

Anakin złapał swojego mistrza za rękę i po chwili obaj już pędzili korytarzem.

...

Yodę obudziła Moc. Coś za moment miało się wydarzyć... Nie wstał, tylko przywołał swój miecz świetlny. Odwrócił się tyłem do drzwi, ściskając miecz w małej dłoni. Ktokolwiek miał zamiar wejść, łatwo stąd nie wyjdzie.

...

Pierwszym, co zobaczył Dooku pod drzwiami kwater Yody, był cień. A później błysk włączanego miecza świetlnego. Błękitnego, jak aura osoby, która go dzierżyła.

- Ach. Nie sądziłem, że spotkamy się tak szybko, moja droga.

Adi się uśmiechnęła delikatnie, unosząc miecz.

- Wiem, że nie sądziłeś.

...

Kanclerz Palpatine stał na tarasie Pałacu, czekając na wschód słońca. Niebo powoli zaczynało się rozjaśniać...

Kanclerz rozmyślał. To miasto-planeta żyło polityką. Żyło nią tak bardzo, że nie zauważało nic poza nią. Na pewno nie zauważy śmierci jednego mistrza Jedi. Z całym zakonem też nie będzie większego problemu. Coruscant, żyjące jedynie z i dla polityki, nie zauważyłoby nawet o wiele większych rzeczy...

Przebłysk Mocy, silny i jaskrawy jak wschodzące słońce. Kanclerz skrzywił się. Coś nie działo się dobrze. Coś było nie w porządku... Ktoś był zagrożony...

...

Yoda też to poczuł. Przebłysk Mocy, silny tak, że prawie go oślepił. Maleńki mistrz Jedi zerwał się z łóżka i rzucił się do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył...

...

Potężna asteroida uderzyła w planetę, na zawsze odsyłając wspaniałą stolicę galaktyki w niebyt Mocy.

Palpatine miał rację – Coruscant nie zauważyło nawet o wiele większej rzeczy, niż zniknięcie całego Zakonu Jedi. Spektakularnie nie zauważyło największej asteroidy w historii galaktyki. Kanclerz z pewnością byłby zadowolony, wiedząc, że się nie mylił. Byłby z pewnością zadowolony także z faktu, że Yoda wreszcie zginął, a z nim większość zakonu Jedi.

Kanclerz rzeczywiście był zadowolony z obu powyższych faktów. Jednak patrząc z niebytu Mocy na rozpadające się szczątki Coruscant i zdradziecką asteroidę, zauważył jedną, podstawową wadę tej sytuacji. Nie żył.

...

Asteroida dryfowała wśród dogasających szczątków byłej stolicy galaktyki. Po krótkim błysku ognia rzeczywiście pozostała już tylko ciemność kosmosu.

Asteroida przedryfowała przez pole szczątków raz jeszcze i ciemność kosmosu wypełnił niepewny głos.

- Przybywamy... w pokoju...?

FINIS


End file.
